Picky Eater
by Chyscake
Summary: Nakiri Alice mengunjungi asrama Polar Star dengan membawa seorang bocah dan permen dalam toples. Itu saja. Dan akhir minggu Tadokoro Megumi jadi berantakan.


**Picky Eater**

 **A Shokugeki no Souma fanfiction by Chyscake**

 **Shokugeki no Souma and the characters (c) Yuuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki**

 **WARNING :** **Garing dan crunchy. Entahlah ini apa, terlalu WTF. Magic candy everywhere. Cheesy cheesy eneg.** **Buat yang tidak baca manganya, mungkin ada sedikit spoiler... ah sudahlah.**

*

Tadokoro Megumi tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akhir minggunya akan jadi seperti ini. Demi lidah Nakiri Erina, dia berencana untuk menikmati hari liburnya dengan tenang. Mungkin memasak, atau minum teh sambil membaca shoujo manga...

... apapun, yang jelas bukan ini!!

Dan mungkin hal ini memang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Ini semua berawal ketika Nakiri Alice mampir ke asrama Polar Star dengan membawa seorang bocah umur tiga tahun yang kelihatan tidak asing. Kebetulan yang ada di asrama hanya Tadokoro dan Isshiki, jadi mereka berakhir sibuk menyambut tamu dadakan. Sebenarnya, Tadokoro yang sibuk menyiapkan teh dan kue untuk tamu, sedangkan Isshiki sibuk mengucel-ucel sang bocah malang dengan penuh rasa gemas yang membara di dalam dada.

"Aduh, lucunyaaa... sini kakak cium!" Isshiki berujar genit. Tadokoro sendiri kurang paham siksaan apa saja yang telah Isshiki perbuat ketika ia sibuk membuat teh di dapur, yang jelas bocah itu **murka**. Dibukanya toples permen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, lalu dijejalkannya tiga butir permen kedalam mulut Isshiki sambil berteriak **"JANGAN PERLAKUKAN GUE KAYAK BOCAH, KAKAK KELAS EKSHIBISIONIS BAJINGAN!! MAKAN NIH PERMEN TERKUTUK!!"** dengan ekspresi yang tidak sesuai usianya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan asap layaknya naga ngamuk yang siap menelan Isshiki Satoshi hidup hidup. Pemandangan ini membuat Tadokoro mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Nakiri mengenai identitas bocah itu dan kenyataan aneh bahwa Nakiri datang tanpa dikawal.

Tidak salah lagi, bocah itu pasti Kurokiba Ryou.

"Kurokiba-kun... kenapa?" tanya Tadokoro pada Nakiri. "Kami pergi jalan-jalan, terus beli permen dari kakek-kakek... waktu Ryou-kun makan permennya, dia menyusut terus jadi imut lagi!" seru Nakiri dengan penuh kebahagiaan, seakan-akan Kurokiba memang sepatutnya berukuran kecil seperti ini. Tadokoro juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Nakiri, karena Kurokiba versi bocah ternyata lumayan imut.

"Eh, tunggu..." ujar Megumi. "P-permennya... yang dari tadi dipegang Kurokiba-kun...?"

"Wah, keren banget Megumi-chan bisa langsung tau!" seru Nakiri. Tadokoro histeris dalam hati ketika mendengar jawaban Nakiri, dan ketika ia menoleh kearah Isshiki...

"GYAAAAAAA!!"

Tadokoro histeris sungguhan. Isshiki Satoshi, 17 tahun. Tinggi xxx cm berat xx kg. Elite Ten kursi ketujuh. Pria tampan berbakat yang digandrungi wanita (baca: tante-tante) dan hobi pakai naked apron, pakai fundoshi, pakai speedo, atau pakai topi tidur saja. Sekarang berubah menjadi bocah imut berusia empat tahun.

Di suatu tempat, Kinokuni Nene mendadak war flashback.

"G-g-gimana ini?!" Tadokoro panik setengah mati. Nakiri hanya tertawa sambil memandangi Isshiki kecil yang benar-benar telanjang bulat karena apron yang tadi dipakainya sekarang kebesaran dan melorot. Nakiri kemudian mengangkut Kurokiba menjauh dari Isshiki sebelum Kurokiba membalas dendam dengan balik menggrepe-grepe Isshiki. "Entahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Megumi-chan!" seru Nakiri sambil berlari pergi dengan membawa Kurokiba yang meronta ronta dalam pelukannya.

Krik krik. Jangkrik berderik. Tadokoro menoleh ke arah Isshiki yang sekarang sibuk lari-lari bahagia di lobby asrama dengan pantat terpampang jelas. Tadokoro tersenyum pahit, lalu berteriak.

"TOLOOOOOONG!!"

*

"Tadokoro-chan, aku mau jalan-jalan."

Tadokoro menoleh kearah seniornya. "Jalan-jalan? Tapi senpai, senpai kan gak pakai baju..." ujar Tadokoro lelah. Ia baru saja memeriksa kamar anak-anak lelaki di Polar Star tanpa izin, dan setelah mati-matian membongkar lemari mereka, ia gagal menemukan baju yang cukup kecil untuk dipakai Isshiki. Tapi sekarang dia tahu bahwa Marui punya koleksi majalah ohok-ohok yang lumayan yahud di lemarinya, Yukihira diam-diam punya dakimakura bergambar Doujima Gin dalam pose seksi menggoda iman dengan pakaian yang tidak kalah seksinya, dan sebagian besar kolor Ibusaki warnanya hitam. Informasi-informasi tidak penting yang membuat Tadokoro kehilangan kepolosannya, merasa berdosa karena sudah melihat terlalu banyak, dan terpukul karena Yukihira Souma ternyata doyan lelaki berotot.

"Coba cek di kamar Yoshino-kun? Sebagian besar bajunya unisex, kan?" usul Isshiki. "Benar juga... tunggu disini ya, senpai!" seru Tadokoro sebelum berlari ke kamar Yoshino.

*

Tadokoro trauma berat.

Bukan hanya dia tidak menemukan baju yang seukuran Isshiki, dia juga menemukan altar di dalam lemari Yoshino. Altar pemujaan yang berisi pulpen yang pernah dipegang Ibusaki, potongan rambut Ibusaki, tisu yang pernah dipakai Ibusaki, dan kolor yang jika ditilik dari tren warna pakaian dalam Ibusaki Shun, bisa dikatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar kolor itu aslinya milik Ibusaki.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Tadokoro mengambil sebuah kaus lengan pendek yang unisex dari dalam lemarinya sendiri, lalu memodif fundoshi Isshiki menjadi semacam celana dalam yang lebih kecil. Terserah Isshiki mau protes apa, yang jelas Tadokoro bersumpah ia tidak akan masuk kedalam kamar siapapun tanpa izin lagi.

"Aku sudah pakai baju. Ayo pergi jalan, Tadokoro-chan!" seru Isshiki semangat. _Tapi senpai gak pakai celana_ , ujar Tadokoro dalam hati. Namun melihat Isshiki kecil memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon yang unyu luar biasa sampai-sampai jika Nakiri Soe melihatnya maka ia mungkin akan menyatakan bahwa Isshiki lebih imut dari istri dan anaknya, hati Tadokoro luluh. Ia menggendong Isshiki, lalu berkata

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan..."

*

Agenda pertama: makan.

Atau setidaknya rencananya begitu.

Karena Tadokoro harus terus menggendong Isshiki yang tidak punya alas kaki, maka diputuskan bahwa mereka akan makan di dalam area sekolah. Mereka duduk di kantin sekolah yang buka 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Tadokoro meminta Isshiki memilih menu, dan 30 menit sudah berlalu sejak Isshiki memegang buku menu.

"Isshiki-senpai, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tadokoro untuk keenam kalinya. Isshiki berpikir sejenak, lalu menunjuk satu set makanan. "Ini, tapi jangan pakai sayur."

Tadokoro menatap Isshiki dengan tatapan hampa. "Isshiki-senpai... capcay gak pakai sayur...?" tanya Tadokoro. Isshiki kembali memandang menu dengan penuh perhatian. "Kalau gitu yang ini, tapi gak mau pakai tahu." ujar bocah itu.

Tadokoro rasanya ingin menangis lalu guling-guling. Isshiki dengan biadab ingin memesan sapo tahu seafood... tanpa tahu. Akhirnya Tadokoro mencoba menawar. "Kita pesan biasa saja, nanti tahunya aku yang makan..." ujar Tadokoro. Isshiki menggeleng. "Gak mau. Kalau mau Tadokoro-chan pesan sendiri saja. Aku gak mau pakai tahu."

Tadokoro menyerah. Isshiki kecil ternyata tukang pilih-pilih makanan. Ia memanggil pelayan, lalu memesan satu set sapo tahu seafood tanpa tahu (pelayannya tertawa histeris mendengar pesanan ini) dan sepiring nasi kare. Untuk minumnya, Isshiki ngotot ingin jus mangga... ketika mangga sedang tidak musim. Tadokoro lelah. Untung kali ini kesepakatan lebih cepat tercapai. Isshiki memesan milkshake pisang, sedangkan Tadokoro memesan lemon tea.

Pesanannya lumayan cepat datang, dan mereka mulai makan. Ketika makanan mereka setengah habis, pintu kantin terbuka dan masuklah Kobayashi Rindou dan Kinokuni Nene. Muka Isshiki mendadak cerah dan ia melambai ke arah Kinokuni sambil berteriak "Nene-chan!"

Kobayashi dan Kinokuni menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Isshiki versi bocah. Kinokuni melepas kacamatanya, mengelapnya, memakainya kembali, lalu memicingkan mata kearah Isshiki. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kobayashi sambil menunjuk kearah Isshiki dengan wajah tak percaya. "Bocah itu... mirip banget sama Isshiki, ya?" ujar Kobayashi.

Kinokuni langsung mengernyit dan menyambar kursi terdekat lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga kearah Isshiki. Tadokoro menjerit dan menyambar Isshiki sebelum kursi itu menghantam wajah Isshiki yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan berdosa. Semua orang dalam kantin shock melihat Kinokuni Nene yang biasa tenang mendadak triggered setengah mati. Kinokuni menyambar kursi lain dan berlari kearah Isshiki yang berada dalam gendongan Tadokoro yang refleks berlari menjauhi Kinokuni.

"ISSHIKI SATOSHIII!!" jerit Kinokuni. "KEMARI KAU, ISSHIKI SATOSHI!! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU!!"

Mereka berlari keluar kantin. Petugas kantin ikut mengejar sambil berteriak karena Isshiki dan Tadokoro belum bayar. Sedangkan Kobayashi mengejar sambil makan popcorn yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

Sejak hari itu, muncul legenda bahwa di Tootsuki hidup sesosok setan berambut hijau yang hobi berburu bocah untuk dijadikan hidangan pendamping soba.

*

Tadokoro dan Isshiki akhirnya bersembunyi di Shiomi Seminar. Hayama sibuk mengipasi Tadokoro yang kehabisan napas akibat dikejar Kinokuni, sedangkan Shiomi sibuk memeluk Isshiki kecil. "Ahhh, imut banget!" seru Shiomi. "Coba Hayama-kun bisa sekecil ini terus..." tambah Shiomi. Hayama mendengus. "Gak, makasih. Udah cukup sekali," ujar Hayama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini anak siapa?" tanya Shiomi. "Iya, rasanya kayak pernah lihat..." ujar Hayama. Tadokoro menghela nafas. "Kalian tahu Isshiki Satoshi? Elite Ten kursi ketujuh..." ujar Tadokoro pelan. Hayama dan Shiomi terdiam, lalu pucat pasi. "J-jadi... anak ini...?!" Hayama tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tadokoro mengangguk, dan Shiomi langsung menghambur dan memeluk Tadokoro.

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI BUAYA!!" teriak Shiomi. "Laki-laki macam apa yang sudah berbuat tapi tidak bertanggung jawab?! Kebiri saja dia!!" tambah Shiomi. Hayama menepuk punggung Tadokoro. "Kau boleh sering main kesini. Jun berpengalaman membesarkanku sendirian," ujar Hayama. Tadokoro bengong. "M-maksudnya...?" tanya Tadokoro. "Benar-benar... kupikir senpai itu seorang lelaki terhormat, ternyata dia malah menodai gadis polos seperti Tadokoro..." Hayama menggerutu.

Klik. Akhirnya Tadokoro paham apa yang diomelkan Hayama dan Shiomi. Muka Tadokoro mendadak merah. "M-maksudku bukan itu!!" teriaknya. Shiomi bengong. "Lalu maksudmu seperti apa?" tanya Hayama.

"Maksud Tadokoro-chan, aku ini Isshiki Satoshi."

Mereka serentak menoleh kearah bocah itu. Lalu hening. Lalu Hayama tertawa penuh penyangkalan. "Nggak mungkin... nggak mungkin bocah ini Isshiki-senpai..." gumam Hayama. Isshiki menghela napas sementara Shomi malah mendekati Tadokoro. "Apa yang terjadi sampai dia jadi kecil begini? Aku mau juga! Aku mau lihat Hayama-kun jadi imut lagi!" seru Shiomi.

"Ah, lihat! Kinokuni-senpai sudah pergi!" seru Hayama. "Kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang, bahaya kalau ketemu lagi!" tambah Hayama. Tadokoro mengangguk dan berterima kasih, lalu berlari pergi sambil menggendong Isshiki yang melambai kearah mereka. Shiomi pundung dan Hayama menghela nafas lalu menepuk punggung Shiomi. Shiomi menatap Hayama dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan Hayama hanya sanggup mengucapkan satu pertanyaan.

"... memangnya aku yang sekarang gak cukup imut ya?"

*

"Kami pulaaang."

Ketika mereka kembali ke Polar Star, mereka mendapati Nakiri Alice dan Kurokiba Ryou di asrama. Kurokiba yang tadinya berumur tiga tahun sekarang sudah kembali normal. "Eh? Kurokiba-kun... sudah kembali?" tanya Tadokoro. Nakiri menghela nafas. "Iya, sepertinya efek permennya habis," ujar gadis itu. "Ah, berarti sebentar lagi Isshiki-senpai juga akan kembali seperti semula..." ujar Tadokoro.

"YUKIHIRA SOUMAAA!!"

Mereka semua dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan dari dapur. Tadokoro yang masih menggendong Isshiki, Nakiri, dan Kurokiba buru-buru berlari kearah dapur dan menemukan Yukihira Souma memandang shock kearah Nakiri Erina yang mendadak berumur tiga tahun lagi. Di atas meja dapur terdapat sebuah toples permen yang terbuka. Tadokoro menghela nafas. "Mungkin permennya harus disegel..." gumamnya.

Yukihira yang pulih dari shocknya sibuk memeluk Nakiri Erina yang menjerit histeris karena tidak terima dipeluk oleh Yukihira Souma. Nakiri Alice sibuk memotret sepupunya. Tadokoro tertawa melihat kelakuan teman-temannya ketika tiba-tiba Isshiki terasa makin berat.

"Wah, efek permennya habis," ujar Isshiki. Tadokoro histeris, Nakiri Alice pucat pasi (tapi sempat memotret dengan handphonenya), dan Nakiri Erina menjerit sambil memeluk Yukihira saking takutnya. Yukihira tertawa sampai hampir jatuh dan Kurokiba pergi ke kamar mandi, berharap menemukan bayclin untuk cuci mata setelah melihat Isshiki Satoshi, 17 tahun, dalam balutan kaus Tadokoro yang kekecilan dan tidak pakai celana.

*

Omake

"Aku penasaran," ujar Isshiki. "Aku juga," ujar Kurokiba.

"Penasaran kenapa?" tanya Nakiri Alice. Mereka semua berkumpul di asrama Polar Star untuk menemani Nakiri Erina yang masih belum kembali normal. "Tadokoro Megumi versi kecil..." ujar Kurokiba. "Dan Nakiri Alice versi kecil." tambah Isshiki. Tadokoro dan Nakiri saling pandang, lalu tertawa.

"Itu gak mungkin!" seru Nakiri. "Permennya kan sudah disegel... eh?"

Nakiri dan Tadokoro membatu. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sepasang pria yang tersenyum dengan aura gelap mengerikan, masing-masing memegang sebutir permen. Nakiri dan Tadokoro tersudut di pojok kamar.

"Jangan khawatir... kami akan merawat kalian dengan baik, iya kan Kurokiba-kun?" tanya Isshiki. "Tentu saja... meskipun mungkin Oujo-sama akan kucubit sedikit..." ujar Kurokiba. Nakiri dan Tadokoro gemetar dengan wajah pucat ketika kedua lelaki itu makin mendekat.

"TIDAAAAAAK!!!"

*

 **Author's note : ... ini apa. Apa ini.**


End file.
